Mi amor platónico ¿O no?
by Gora5910
Summary: Tuve que ponerlo en esta categoría aunque no corresponde a ella. Joey Jordison, baterista de Slipknot, nuestra protagonista lo conoce en el momento menos pensado. ¿Podrá surgir el amor? Es mi primer fanfic. Nunca he leído uno acerca de Joey Jordison X Protagonista, así que me decidí por hacerlo yo. En esta historia Paul Gray aún está vivo y Joey está en la banda.


**La batería siempre fue mi pasión.**

**Él también lo es.**

**Joey, Nathan o como prefieras llamarlo. Es él. El mejor baterista del mundo… O al menos para mí.**

**Aprendí a tocar la batería a los trece años, así continué practicando hasta convertirme en alguien que pueda compararse al menos un poco con él.**

**Aunque no sé la verdad si lo he logrado.**

**Ahora con veinte años, puedo decir que he mejorado, pero no me compararé jamás con Joey, él es… perfecto.**

**Aprendí a hacer varios covers de sus canciones, pero aún muchas canciones se me dificultaban… Vendetta, Disasterpiece y muchas más aún son imposibles para mí. **

**No por escuchar esa música seré mala persona… Ni siquiera ellos lo son.**

**En unas semanas, iré a su concierto. Sí, después de seis años, ellos han vuelto a sacar álbum, .5: The Gray Chapter.**

**Estoy ansiosa por ir ante ellos y arrodillarme para Spit it Out, cuando Corey grite "¡Jump the fuck up!"**

**Soy muy fantasiosa, como pueden ver.**

**-¡Señorita Díaz! ¡Ponga atención en la pizarra!- gritó mi maestra de álgebra. Fijé mi vista en la pizarra, suelto un suspiro, demasiado fácil, no vale la pena poner atención.**

**-Hey…- me dijo mi compañero de banca, Sheldon-¿Quieres un poco?- dijo señalando una barra de chocolate entre sus manos.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**-No, gracias-**

**Volví a mis pensamientos… Ah, Joey.**

**Me he enamorado de alguien que no sabe siquiera que existo.**

**Y que es varios años mayor, unos ¿nueve? Sí, eso creo.**

**¿Realmente la edad importa en el amor? **

**O una pregunta más interesante aún. ¿El amor existe para alguien como yo?**

**-¡Díaz! ¡Salga de mi clase! ¡Si no va a poner atención, mejor no vuelva!- La profesora de nuevo, demonios.**

**Me levanté con pesadez de mi asiento, Sheldon me miró desaprobatoriamente. **

**-Lo lamento, profesora- me disculpé, tomé mis cosas y salí del aula.**

**Afortunadamente, era mi última clase del día de hoy, así que podía volver a casa temprano.**

**Salí distraída por la puerta principal. Pero escuché unos gritos detrás de mí.**

**-¡Yamy! ¡Hey Yamy!- me giré para ver a mi mejor amiga, Fernanda correr hacia mí.**

**-¿Qué haces en mi escuela?- pregunté. Fernanda estudiaba en otra facultad distinta a la mía.**

**-Venía por ti, iba a esperarte pero saliste más temprano que lo normal…- **

**-La profesora de álgebra me sacó de su clase por no prestar atención.- respondí tristemente.**

**-¡Déjame adivinar! ¡Slipknot en tus pensamientos!- Me dijo haciendo una "S" invisible en el aire con sus dedos.**

**-¡Oh yeah, mother fucker!- respondí haciendo un ademán con mis manos.**

**Observé a Fer. Ella es preciosa. Baja de estatura pero su cuerpo está muy bien acomodado. Es rubia natural con unos preciosos ojos azules.**

**-¿Qué me ves, chavala?- me dijo en un tono muy gracioso -¿Quieres pelear, eh eh? ¡Entréle!**

**Fernanda imitó la típica pose de los boxeadores, no pude evitar una carcajada.**

**Fer y yo reímos hasta llegar a mi casa. Yo vivía sola desde hace algunos meses… mi papá, bueno, en resumen, él es alcohólico y eso me ha traído muchos problemas. A mi madre jamás la conocí. **

**Entramos a mi casa y dejé mi mochila sobre el piso, Fer me imitó.**

**-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vemos una película?- preguntó Fernanda. Yo puse un rostro pervertido.**

**-Hay que ver porno- mordí mi labio inferior. Fernanda rió.**

**-¡Sí! ¡A ver cómo está el bello cuerpo de Sasha Grey!-**

**Reí.**

**-¡Oh, claro! ¡Sasha Grey se la traga entera!- comenté riéndome.**

**-Oye, ¿enserio veremos porno?- preguntó Fernanda.**

**-¡Obvio no! ¡Sólo lo decía jugando!- respondí.**

**-Oh, y entonces ¿Qué vemos?-**

**-¡Di-sas-ter-pie-ce!- dije moviendo mi dedo índice frente a su rostro.**

**-¡No, no, no! ¡Otra vez no Yamel!- me reprendió Fernanda.**

**-Entonces… ¿Inside the nine de All Hope Is Gone?-pregunté.**

**-¡No! Quiero ver algo de película, deja a tus hombres de lado un rato.-**

**-Pfff, vale- suspiré y comenzamos a ver "Scream" Yo estaba aburridísima, pero no tenía otra opción.**

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**Pasaron las semanas y hoy por la noche… sería el concierto. Dios, mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho.**

**Ya estaba lista para ir, pero aún no podía creérmelo. Hoy vería a Joey de cerca… ¡Muy de cerca! ¡Al fin!**

**Estaba más que lista para ir a mover la cabeza al ritmo de Surfacing, también por escuchar las nuevas canciones, Sarcastrophe, XIX, Killpop, Custer, The Devil in I, etc. Estaba que moría de emoción.**

**Llegué a la fila para entrar al concierto, ya había bastante para ser tan temprano, aun así me tocaría un buen lugar cerca del escenario.**

**Fernanda, que me acompañaba, aunque no fuera súper fan de la banda, se quedó en la fila en lo que yo iba a buscar algo para beber. Me acerqué a la tienda más cerca que vi, estaba muy solo, no sé por qué, quizá todos estaban en la fila. **

**Llegué al mostrador y había una señora atendiendo.**

**-Buenos días, ¿tiene algo de agua embotellada?- pregunté.**

**-Permíteme, voy a buscarla.- la señora se fue por una puerta. Por dios, ¿quién no tiene agua a la mano? ¡Ésa mujer!**

**La señora regresó con mi agua, la pagué y estaba por salir cuando una persona entró muy apurada a la tienda, y al entrar… hizo que mi botella de agua destapada se desparramara por encima de mi blusa.**

**-¡Fíjate estúpido! ¡La acabo de comprar en la fila del concier…to!- mis palabras quedaron en el aire cuando vi quien había entrado y provocado que el agua me cayera encima.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Él solo me veía un tanto sorprendido.**

**Inmediatamente mis rodillas cayeron al piso y me arrodillé ante él.**

**-¿Qué demonios…?- lo alcancé decir. Yo… yo comencé a llorar, demonios ¡es él! ¡Él! ¡Es Joey!**

**-T-tú… tú eres mi dios…- fue lo único que mi lengua pudo articular.**

**Lo escuché reír.**

**-Levántate- Obedecí, como si fuese su sumisa, demonios, jamás me resistiría a esa voz...**

**-No puedo creerlo- sollocé y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos. Comencé a llorar, dios mío, nunca creí que esto fuera posible.**

**-Hey, n-no llores…- me sacudió el hombro.**

**¡Dios mío! ¡Me ha tocado! **

**-Acompáñame, te daré otra camiseta, o te resfriarás, además, eres simpática y creo… que quieres conocer a los demás ¿no?- asentí enérgicamente.**

**-Vamos- me dice-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Y-Yamel…- **

**-Yamel… es un nombre… extraño-**

**¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON JOEY JORDISON!**

**Mi mente no dejaba de gritar, joder, siento como si esto fuera un sueño.**


End file.
